The Tie
by Viviparity
Summary: It all started with a stupid joke from Tony, and it all ended with Ziva's pride and Tim's stupidity...
1. Chapter 1

AN: IMPORTANT! I do not mean to offend anyone who is Gay/Lesbian! I myself used to be a lesbian, and a bunch of my friends are gay. I mean no one harm!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned NCIS, Tony and Ziva would be a couple, McGee and Abby would be making out, and Jenny would not be dead so Gibbs would have someone to love ;)

Read and Review

:D if anyone is OOC, tell me, I will fix it!

It was a boring day at NCIS, there were no cases and no dead bodies. What there was plenty of paper work.

"Ever seen the movie Commando?" Tony DiNozzo asked Ziva David. He was just trying to avoid filling out a report.

Ziva shook her head, never taking her eyes off the computer screen. "No, Tony, I haven't."

Tony leaned back in his chair. "What about the movie Lolita?"

Once again, Ziva replied with a no.

"What about the movie gaygirlssayno?"

"No-" A silent pause filled the air. Ziva loomed over her computer screen. "I cannot believe you just did that to me."

Tony had to keep himself from cracking up. Ziva stood up out of her chair and strutted over to Tony's desk. Tony sat up straight in his chair, taking Ziva's challenge head on. Ziva moved her face closer to Tony's in an attempt at looking more threatening. "I am not a lesbian, Tony."

"Prove it." Tony said, once again leaning back in his chair, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Okay then." Ziva said, walking around Tony's desk and over to McGee, who had tried to ignore the entire conversation.

"Ziva...what are you do-" McGee started, but he was interrupted by Ziva pulling him into a kiss.

Tony sat there. If he was in a cartoon, his jaw would be touching the floor. Ziva released McGee and strutted back over to Tony and closed his jaw. Tony shook his head to clear the shock. He stood up and walked around his desk to Ziva. He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss that quickly turned passionate.

McGee stood there, completely in shock. Tony slinked his arms around Ziva's waist, and her hands went to his hair, pulling his head closer to her's. When Tony's tongue slipped into her mouth, she pulled his body closer to her's.

McGee continued to stand there and stare.

Ziva moved her hands from Tony's hair to his tie, which she undid and threw off in McGee's direction. The tie hit McGee straight in the face, causing him to return to reality.

McGee cleared his throat. Tony didn't seem to hear him. Tony lifted Ziva up and placed her on his desk. McGee looked around the bullpen. Other agents were beginning to stare. McGee cautiously approached Tony and Ziva.

"Umm, guys." McGee started, unsure how to go about telling them that they are in an office, not a bed room.

"What, probie!" Tony snapped, then continued to kiss down from Ziva's lips to her neck, causing her to let out a moan.

"You're in, um, public?" McGee said, taking a step back.

Tony backed off Ziva. Ziva slid off the desk.

"Continue this at my place?" Tony asked. Ziva patted the front of his pants.

"Defiantly."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Ziva stumbled into his apartment, kicking the door shut behind them. Tony picked Ziva up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed her down on the nearest piece of furniture, a table, and continued to devour her lips.

She let out a breathy moan when he pulled her shirt over her head and roughly assaulted her nipples through her bra. She ran her figures down his chest and ripped his dress shirt off his body. He growled and unsnapped her bra and flung it across the room to land on a picture of Jeanne Benoit.

Ziva raked her nails down his toned chest and to the belt that kept his pants up. Tony left grinded his hips against Ziva's in a small promise of what was to come.

He noticed Ziva having some problems with his belt. He removed his hands from her breast and undid his belt. Ziva yanked his pants and boxers down, freeing his painful erection. Tony lifted Ziva up long enough to pull her pants down.

He slowly pulled her panties off her legs, and Ziva let out a groan of frustration. "No teasing." She demanded, grabbing his penis.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

They both groaned in frustration. "Who is it?" Tony shouted, trying not to sound like he was getting a blowjob from Ziva. She smirked and sucked on him harder, taking him fully into her mouth.

"It's Tim!" McGee yelled from the other side of the door.

Tony bit back a groan. "What do you want?" Tony asked, looking down at Ziva, she had an evil look in her eyes.

"You left your tie at NCIS!"

Ziva started to giggle, sending vibrations up his shaft. Tony threw his head back, mentally cursing McGee's stupidity.

"Leave it...fuck! On the door...god Ziva..." Tony yelled/groaned as he came in her mouth.

McGee put his ear to the door, trying to hear what was going on in the apartment. "Okay..." McGee put the tie on the door knob and continued to listen.

What he heard would make even Gibbs blush. McGee slowly backed away from the door and left the apartment building, silently rejoicing that he was not one of Tony's neighbors

Disclaimer: I didn't own NCIS in the first chapter, and I don't own it now :

:D Read and Review


End file.
